


The yes girl

by Knittingqueen123



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Marking, Multi, Watersports, human urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knittingqueen123/pseuds/Knittingqueen123
Summary: 18th b'day turns into a piss show





	The yes girl

"Where are my clothes?" my high self asked.

"Some asshole threw up, so we used your clothes to wipe it up," Tyler laughed. "We're going to your house anyways. We know girls like to be naked in their homes."

I did not know that. Mom would not let be in my shorts in the house.

I was escorted outside to the front, with just my heels and stockings, and lifted into a car. I was offered beer throughout the ride. After 6 pints I started to feel something. 

"I have to pee," I cried.

"Masturbate in the car. It'll stop you from pissing."

It did not help.

We finally made it to my place. My eyes widened at the site.

Windows were broken from the inside. The door seemed to be missing, and loud porn sounds were blaring out into the streets. I'm surprised the neighbours did not call the police.

There must have been 50 people in my house. The house was crowded with loud drunk people. I look to the television, which was playing adult pay-per-view. Several people were not wearing pants. Many were using some fabric to cover their privates. I then noticed those fabrics were my and mom's clothes.

Soon everyone turned their heads to me, and loudly screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMY!"

I walked through as many started fondling me, especially my breasts and pussy. This should a total nightmare, but I have alcohol, ecstasy, and LSD in my system. To help them get better access, I spread my legs, to feel them toy with my pussy.

How did they know me? Not all of them could be from the strip club. I then noticed that almost everyone was wearing masks, to conceal their faces. Even the strippers wore. Those that didn't wear any mask were clothed.

I was told not to remove my shoes, since a lot of drinks spilt, making the floor sticky, amongst other things. For some reason they were told the bathroom was forbidden to use. Apparently that's where the guest's clothes were, so as to not ruin them.

"Where do we fucking go then?" one frustrated guest asked. "I gotta fuckin piss."

"You can piss if you want," Matt chuckled. "It just can't be the bathroom."

"Fuck, really?" the guest asked, as we entered my room. 

He went to my desk, which had the opened laptop. People were using it to watch even more porn. He then turned to me smiling. 

"It's your birthday, Amy. Where shall I piss? I could do it on that laptop, or do it on this diorama. Control my dick before I piss on both."

That diorama was a group project that is worth 40% of the total marks. If that gets ruined, my partners and I fail the course. However that laptop was worth a lot more. It had all my other projects and notes. I walked up to him and directed his dick to my diorama. However some guy, who was using my laptop, thought it would be hilarious to drop the laptop onto the diorama. I was given a choice, but it meant nothing. Not only will I be failing that subject, but I gained a very expensive paper wait. However, I too laughed at my misfortune. 

The urine flowed downward towards the carpeted floor. Loving what he saw, that jerk that moved my laptop, took my backpack, and started pissing in it. I was then asked to clean their cocks with my mouth.

I lied down on my bed to lick the drops off both men. I grasped my full bladder to stop myself from pissing. One went to the living to call everyone in. Crystal came on to my bed. She stuck her tongue into my cunt, making my eyes roll. Another stripper started to make out with me. I noticed the bed started to feel wet. Both the strippers were peeing on the bed! It felt warm against my skin, and made me want to pee, if it wasn't for Crystal putting pressure against my pee-hole. I then felt someone tightening my arm, then a sudden pinch. I look to the side see the laptop pisser pulling out a needle from my arm. He also pulled out the cloth that was tied around my arm. One of the strippers put some more pills up my ass.

"What was that?"

"Heroin," he sneered. "I wasn't sure if you were on anything else, so I hope you don't mind an extra high dose. She also gave you some extra heroin up your ass just to be safe. We can't have an awesome party if you're sober."

"Hey can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" Larry asked.

"What's it to you?" the other man asked in a threatening way.

"Nothing," he laughed. "My buddies and I have to leave early. We got coke, and E in the living room, you can guys knock yourself out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and those are high quality stuff, which you'll likely can't afford. We just wanted to fuck a real school girl."

"You got me at coke, let's go guys."

Everyone left leaving me with the 3 old men and the aging stripper. The lifted me up and carried me to my mom's room. It was a mess. Seem's like most of the guys were going through her stuff. I also noticed her safe was blown up somehow. All of our jewellery was gone. I just laughed at what I saw. Mom's life is probably ruined, but I didn't care.

Matt locked the door, and Tyler wasted no time undressing and shoving his large dick into my mouth. It and thick and veiny, that even when it hit the back of my throat, it was still half way. I felt another dick entering my pussy, Larry started fucking me from behind, while Tyler was deepthroating me. Yet I did not feel any gagging coming on. Matt was getting head from crystal, who inserted a vibrator inside her.

"Where did you get that from?" Tyler asked.

"Inside this drawer," Crystal pointed.

"Your mom was so lonely she had a machine for a boyfriend," Larry laughed. "You however made tons of friends, isn't that right?"

"Mmmmph," was my only reply. The others laughed.

I never felt so horny, yet relaxed. I didn't care, there were people trashing and probably stealing valuables in our house. I was happy. Tyler pulled out his dick and was able to ask about my bathroom needs. 

"I really need to pee sir. Can I?"

"I don't think so," Larry laughed. "That Viagra is definately working."

Before I could ask what his pill had to do with my need to pee, he then stuck his dick in my mouth. Tyler stuck his in my vagina.

Matt eventually left Crystal to start slapping me with his penis. Crystal was going to each man, kissing them. She took the bottle of Viagra and put 4 in her mouth.

"Move aside Larry," she pushed Mr. East.

She kept swishing her mouth around. She then stood a few inches over me. 

"Open wide."

As soon as I did, I received a giant stream of spit flowing into my mouth. I felt one pill going in, and I swallowed. She did it again, and I obediently swallowed, yet again. The third time, Tyler couldn't hold on any longer, and ejaculated straight into my mouth. Instead of a few drops however, it felt like extra thick pee, as he sprayed over my face.

"Jesus Crystal," he shouted, as he kept jazzing nonstop. "Is this actually Viagra, 'cause I'm splooging like a gallon!"

"David wanted you guys to try this new drug out," Crystal explained, as Tyler kept on ejaculating. "It doesn't just make you hard. It makes your body extra sensitive. I heard it does something with your brain to increase the sex hormones. It also produces more sex fluids."

"Umm, is it safe?"

"Relax boys," she chuckled. "I only gave you guys' one pill. It will last only for one hour, or when you cum. I don't know about Amy though. She is the first girl to take it four at a time." 

I wanted to panic, but I was distracted by the constant stimulation from the other dicks. His sperm filled my mouth up to the brim. Instinctively I swallowed, along with whatever was given to me by Crystal. Larry however came straight into my pussy, which overflowed out of my pussy onto mom's bed. Crystal spat the last pill in my mouth. Jeff made me suck his dick, and jizzed almost immediately, making me swallow his load plus the pill, which was apparently not Viagra.

Matt jizzed on to my chest, and Crystal collected it with her mouth, and spat it into mine.

"By the way guys, since her birthday finished half hour ago, we have something else to celebrate."

"Really," Tyler asked, with intrigue. "What is it?"

"She will be working in at David's strip club starting Monday."

"That's great news," Larry exclaimed. "We'll be able to see her every Friday. Her dad can get a lap dance from her."

Larry and the rest were getting dressed, but not before they stuck mom's silver dildo up my twat to stop the cum from leaking out. 

Can you clean her up? We'll be leaving now."

"Sure thing."

"Great," Matt smiled. "By the way, what's that man's name? The one who pissed in Amy's room."

"Bill."

That was Bill!? The man who hates my mom is in my house!

"Thank you," he replied chuckling. "We'll have a nice chat with him. I like his style."

Crystal stripped off my shoes and socks and took me to mom's bathroom, where I was given a thorough wash. With the dildo still inside, she also slipped her finger into my peephole to stop me from pissing.

"It's not proper to pee in the shower missy," she smirked.

She soaped me up, especially my nether regions, and dried me up. I noticed she didn't use towels. I had difficulty recognizing what she used, being high as hell, but I finally realized she was drying me with mom's interview clothes. These were the only fancy clothes she had. She then threw the garments over the cum and piss soaked bed. She then applied some make up on face.

While I stood by the bed wearing nothing but my necklace and the dildo, Crystal went through my mom's closet and put on some fresh clothes for herself. I did not feel like protesting. She was sporting a pair of jeans with a nice blouse. She looked really good in those. She threw some shoes and a pair of white stocking towards me.

"You're a woman now hon," she smiled. "No need to dress like a schoolgirl."

"But I'm not wearing anything."

"Those heels you were are for little girls. These are the big girl shoes."

I slipped on the stocking, which went up to my thigh. I then put on the black heels, which made me feel like an Indian nude model from the 80's. After being complimented the stripper in my mother's heels, she took me to the living room. 

"That necklace and the heels suit you."

It was at that moment I started to feel the effects of the pills she gave me.

She escorted me downstairs to the rest of the party. I don't know how long I haven't worn any clothes.

"Wow you look beautiful," Tyler said.

"Can't agree more."

"We want to thank you for such a wonderful time," Larry smirked. "Unfortunately we have to leave. I know I said we'll be together the whole weekend, but rest assured, you won't be bored."

"Meet Bill," Matt introduced.

It was the man who pissed on my laptop and project! He was a tall man, with crazy eyes. He just kept smiling at me.

"Oh I know her alright," he huffed. "Her mom got me fired, but don't worry. I won't hold that completely against you." 

"Great then" Larry lauded. "That's better than leaving our girl with a stranger."

"He will be the guy you obey from now on," he continued. "Our release of sperm on you is the metaphorical release from you."

 

It was a job which I won't get to see the money, but that didn't matter. Before I was about to drink it, however Bill stopped me.

"This isn't right. We need something to be exactly 18 loads... I know!"

He started swirling and making noises in his mouth. He then dropped a huge loogie in my cocktail.

"Everyone we need 17 more, then we can call this a true 18th birthday party!"

I was told to watch as people lined up to spit into my drink. As eighteen people spat in my cocktail, the rest spat on to my face. The strippers too joined in on the fun.

Finally I was given the vase. I was ordered to scoop up whatever left over cake and cum mixture was left on the floor and put it in the vase. It was ready.

Two of the strippers helped hold the vase towards me as I started drinking the putrid cocktail. I heard my name being chanted by the boorish crowd as I kept swallowing. My disgust however slowly turned to delight. While drinking it, someone stuck mom's dildo into my pussy, and blasted in full power. My arms and legs were held apart as my pussy started convulsing again. Some of the jizz spilled over due to the shakes, but my mind was on the fire in my loins, and less on what I'm drinking. Eventually I finished it up, and everyone left. It was just me and Bill.

He was on the phone. I tried to over hear him, but all I heard was police and complaint.

He took a hose from the back yard inside the house and washed off the gunk off me, further creating a mess inside the house. He took my arm again, and shot up another dose of heroin in my vein.

"Let's go slut."

"Where are we going?"

"I have you for this weekend, and I plan to make good money on you. You're hot enough to make good cash for me."

"Shouldn't I wear something?"

"You're wearing exactly what you need," he replied grinning. "I found your passport, and birth certificate. Doubt you'll need these from now on."

As we went out the door, I gazed at the sunrise. I was escorted to his car, fully naked. The house was left open, with the Porn filled TV on loud blast. The only I have with me are my mom's heel's, her stockings, her necklace, and her vibrator. Where Bill is taking me, I wondered. Eventually I fell asleep. I have a feeling I'm in for a long ride...


End file.
